The use the computers and networking technologies such as the Internet and the World Wide Web have resulted in an explosion of information. Increasingly a large portion of such information is stored on interconnected servers. Enterprises and individuals store and retrieve information from remote locations, such as computers, mobile devices, etc., from remote data and computing servers. For example, a customer relationship management (CRM) system may search information about a customer from a first cloud server storing contact database, a second cloud server storing product database, a third server storing accounting and billing database, etc.
Existing means of doing information search methods that generally involve smaller datasets with long indexing operations. Such existing search methods are incompatible with the large amount of data needed to capture information from the large amount of data available on the Internet, the cloud servers, etc. For example, over several billion e-mail addresses may be available to an Internet search engine doing a search for a particular e-mail address, and building relationships among such e-mail addresses and between the e-mail addresses and other entity information, such as phone numbers, names, addresses, etc., requires prohibitive amount of indexing when current datasets and indexing operations are used.
The information included in this Background section of the specification, including any references cited herein and any description or discussion thereof, is included for technical reference purposes only and is not to be regarded subject matter by which the scope of the invention is to be bound.